The Other Girl
by Holden Skyler
Summary: So... You may know the story, but what happens if you were not told the whole truth? What would happen if Yui wasn't the only human sent to the school for gods?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Holden's arrival

"Thoth have they all arrived?" A man with blonde hair asked.

"Yes Zeus. Yui kussanagi came too. She has already met a few of the gods" Thoth said.

"Very good. How about the other girl?"

"She should be coming here any minute now" The doors to the room flew open as the girl entered. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alright what's the big idea. Who brought me here?" the girl demanded.

"I did" Zeus stood up from his chair. "I am Zeus and I brought you here to help teach about humans and to assist Yui Kusanagi."

"Wait what?"

"You cannot leave until these gods have learned about humans" projections of the gods appeared around the room in front of the girl.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you and Yui can help save them. You can teach them what they need to know. Once they have learned you may return home at the same time you left."

"I can go back and not miss anything… Alright I'll help"

"Thoth will show you to your room, Holden"

"You know my name…? Your Zeus almighty… you know everything" Holden said sarcastically.

Thoth lead Holden down a few halls before stopping in front of a door. "This will be your room till you graduate. Yui will be your roommate. If you have any questions you can find me in the library" he walked off without another word. Holden walked into her room and fell back onto the bed letting out a sigh.

"_Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while_" Holden sat up and headed out the door to look around the school. As she was walking she noticed a pavilion in the center of the courtyard. She walked to the edge of the second floor railing and looked out over the courtyard. She saw a person standing by the pavilion. He was a tall guy with long blonde hair. "_That must be one of the gods Zeus was talking about._" Holden continued walking around the school hoping she would run into someone when Thoth slammed his hand onto the wall behind Holden. Holden was startled and backed against the wall. Thoth had her cornered.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking around. Trying to figure out were everything is" Holden tried to slip past Thoth, but he stopped her by slamming his other hand onto the other side of Holden. She felt trapped.

"You should find the others"

"That's what I'm trying to do"

Thoth let out a sigh and backed away from the wall. Holden felt relieved. Thoth left down a hallway .

"_I should really meet these people I'm supposed to teach_" Holden continued her search around the school. "_So far I'm not seeing anyone. This place is so big I don't know if I'll find anyone_" Holden thought as she turned the corner and walked into something knocking herself down. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was walking..." Holden looked up to see a man with drak grayish-green, wavy hair.

"It's my fault... I bring misfortune" he said as he was backing away. Holden stood up and brushed the dust off of her.

"No its ok. Oh I'm Holden" she reached out her hand but the man just took another step back.

"You should stay away" he started to walk off.

"Hey wait a second" Holden started to follow him when a door swong open nearly hitting her.

"Oh... Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" a boy smiled chearfully. He had short blonde hair. "I'm Apollon. I'm a Greek god"

"I..I'm Holden" Apollon reached for Holden's hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her on the cheek. Holden's cheeks turned slightly red. "Uh.."

"Oh sorry do you have a different custom?"

"You could say that. Normally we just shake hands"

"Oh" Apollon smiled and reached for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you"

"So far you're the first person who's really greeted me. I haven't seen any of the others. Well except for this one guy who told me to stay away and something about causing misfortune"

"Oh you mean Hades. Yeah that's my uncle for you"

"Uncle?"

"Yeah Hades is my uncle"

"Have you seen anyone else? I was told that there are other gods here along with a human who I'm supposed to help"

"Another human? Wow so your a human. This is so surprising. Meeting a human. I'm so excited" Apollon smiled brightly. "Come on. Let's find the others together" Apollon grabed Holden's hand and started to run, pulling her with him.

Apollon ran to the gardens with Holden. A guy with red-purple hair was walking along the paths. "Hey Dee-Dee" Apollon called out.

"Hmm what is it Apollon?"

"You have to meet Holden" Apollon smiled brightly as he lead Holden over to the guy.

"Holden..." He studied the girl. "Dionysus" he held out his hand to Holden.

"It's nice to meet you" Holden reached for his hand and shook it.

"Dee-Dee have you seen the others?" Apollon asked.

"Others? Sorry I didn't realize there are others here."

"Oh ok thanks Dee-Dee. Let's go try to find them" Apollon took off again with Holden, she was glad she could keep up with him. They ran towards the center of the school. "Hmm there's a lot of rooms down this hall" Apollon looked down the hall. There were doors lining the walls as far as the eye can see.

"I'll check the right side you check the left. Sound good?" Holden started to head to a door on the right.

"Alright" Apollon went into one of the rooms on the left.

"Hmm doesn't seem like anyone is here" Holden scanned the room then closed the door to continue the search. Apollon came out of the room. "Any luck?"

"No not yet, but let's keep looking"

"Alright" Holden went to open another door.

"Holden this door goes into another hall I'm gonna check this area first then come back to this hall"

"Ok Apollon we'll meet back in this hall" Holden kept checking the rooms all of them were empty classrooms. Nothing but desks in them. Holden sighed as she closed the door to the last room in the hall.

"Hey you!" Someone called out. "Are you from here?" Holden turned to see a guy with blue hair. Some of it was pulled back into a small ponytail. He was wearing a black headband. "Well?" He said angerly. He started to aproach Holden. Holden started to back up. She backed up into a table, with a vase of flowers on it, in the hall.

"I uh.." The guy walked up to her and Holden kept leaning back till the guy was leaning over her. He slammed his hand onto the table. "What is this place. Tell me!" He yelled.

"You don't have to be so rude!" Holden yelled back. The guy became shocked.

"Brother she doesn't know" a purple-haird guy, holding a white rabbit said. The blue haird guy glared at Holden.

"He's pretty scary" Holden thought.

"Come on brother lets go." The purple-haired guy said.

Apollon continued to check the rooms when he noticed a girl with purple hair run by him. "Who was that. Is that the human Holden was talking about" Apollon followed her. The girl kneeled down by a tree and looked like she was about to cry. "Miss are you alright?"

"Huh?" The girl looked up.

"I am Apollon. I'm a Greek god" he smiled at her and reached for her hand to kiss it.

"Uh.." Apollon helped her to her feet and kissed her cheek in greeting. "What are you doing!" She cired out.

"I'm introducing myself. Oh im sorry your from another country aren't you?"

"Yes" she said.

"I'm so sorry. What's your name?" Apollon asked.

"Kusanagi Yui" Yui said.

"Foreign names are alway so pretty. May I call you fairy. Because you look so sweet like a fairy"

"Do you know where we are"

"I'm not quite sure, but we can get a better look" Apollon whistled for Pegasus. And helped Yui onto the horse and they took off to see they were on a floating island in the sky sorounded by white fluffy clouds. When they flew around Apollon didn't see Holden anywhere.

"Let's head inside to look around" Apollon helped Yui off the Pegasus and they headed into what looked like to be the main building.

"It looks like everyone is here" Zeus said as he walked down the large staircase. "Welcome to my garden, my academy... My beloved students"

"Cut the crap! Your behind of this?" The boy with blue hair yelled.

"Japanese god of the sea, Susanoo. Japanese god of the moon, Tsukuyomi. Norse god of light, Balder. Norse god of fire, Loki. Norse god of thunder, Thor. Greek god of the underworld, Hades. Greek god of wine and fertility, Dionysus and Greek god of the sun, Apollon. You will learn about humans in order to be able to leave this place. The division between humanity and the gods needs to be brought closer"

"What makes you think we'll just do as you say?" Loki, a guy with long, bright red hair pulled back and braided said.

"Return my brother and I back to out home!" Susanoo said. Loki was about to attack the other god when Zeus struck lightning cause the two the fly back.

"You can't use your powers here or you will destroy this island. So I'll give you these" all the gods revived some sort of jewelry. Bracelets, anklets, necklesses, arm bands, rings, earrings and earcuffs. "These will keep you from using your powers"

"They won't come off" Loki tried ripping his neckless off but it wouldn't even break.

"You will not defy me. These shackles will remain on until you have studied here and graduate" Zeus held up his staff towards the ceiling. A large hole opened up in the ceiling and a large glass bowl-like container come from the hole in the ceiling and hung like a gaint chandler with gold cylinders hanging around it. "As you study the human heart this container will fill itself. You have one year to fill this container. If you do not compleatly filled you will stay here here in this garden and never leave"

"You can't do this" Holden cried out.

"Thoth" a man with white hair walked out from the shadows of a doorway. "This man will be your instructor"

"I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth"

"Your classmates will be spirits" Zuse tapped his staff on the ground and everywhere yellow balls of light formed and soon the courtyard and hallways were filled with students.

"Tomorrow morning you will start the preparations for the entrance ceremony. You are dismissed for today" Thoth turned to leave the room. "Yui come with me. Holden already knows what Im going to tell you" Yui followed Thoth while the others stayed behind.

"Holden. I'm sorry we got separated" Apollon said.

"It's alright. I managed to run into some people and I followed them here"

"I told you not to follow me" Susanoo said

"Let it go brother" Tsukuyomi said. Susanoo just glared at Holden.

Yui arrived at her room. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She started to look around the large room. "This place is so big" she thought. She continued to look around and found a door with her name on it. She walked into to see a japanese styled room that had a bed, dresser and a private bathroom. She found a uniform and student hand book.

"Hey" a voice called out.

"Who's there?" Yui asked.

"Down here"

"A doll?"

"How rude. I'm Melissa. I'll be here helping you and your roommate out"

"Roommate?"

"Yeah didn't you meet her? She's the only other girl that's here at this school"

"Maybe I did..." Yui tried to recall everyone she saw in the main entrance. The door to the lounge room creaked open.

"Ah. That must be her" Melissa said as he walked out into the lounge room followed by Yui.

"Hey you must be Yui Kusanagi. I'm Holden Skyler." Holden held out her hand.

"You have a very interesting name." Yui shook Holden's hand.

"I get that alot... But you have an interesting name too" Holden smiled. "So, since your obviously not from around here" Holden sat on one of the couches in the lounge room. The lounge room consisted of a fair sized modern kitchen for the two girl, a large semi-circle modern couch. Everything in the lounge room looked modern. the tables and chairs, even the walls looked modern. "We're are you from?"

"I'm from Japan. We're are you from?"

"I'm from America" Holden smiled.

"Ah so an America" Melissa said.

"What was that?" Holden started looking around the room

"Down here" Holden looked down to see the yellow doll.

"Your a talking doll?"

"I'm Melissa. I'll be here to help you and Kusanagi"

"So your here to help teach the gods about humans too" Yui said.

"Yeah. I told Zeus I would do it. Mainly 'cause I want to be able to go back home. I'm sure my family is missing me right now"

"Same here. Let's try our best so we can all graduate" Yui said confidently.

"Hm" Holden let out a short puff of air as she laughed to herself. "You sure do have spunk. Alright let's give it our all" Holden smiled before letting out a yawn. "Well it's getting late we should get some sleep"

"Yeah your right. Goodnight Holden"

"Night" the two girls went into two seperate rooms on opposite sides of the large lounge room.

"_It's nice that we at least have two seperate bed rooms and a nice lounge room to chill in_" Holden thought before going to bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked the first chapter.

I will try and get a new chapter up ever other week. If I get it done early ill post it early otherwise it should be every other week. I'll try my best :)

Please follow/review/favorite. Thanks again :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sorry this took so long. Once school started I found myself having less free time, but I finally finished chapter 2. I Hope You enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from kamigami no Asobi.

* * *

"Holden are you ready to go?" Yui opened the door to find Holden curled up in the blankets still. "Holden!" Holden jumped up.

"I'm up, I'm up. Wait what's going on? So it wasn't all just a dream. Great" Holden lowered her head.

"You have to get dressed and ready to go. You have a big day ahead of you" Melissa smiled.

"Ok" Holden crawled out of bed and went to the uniform. "Are you kidding me!"

"Huh... What's wrong Holden?" Yui asked with concern.

"The jacket is fine and all, but do I really have to wear a skirt?" Holden was angry. "Forget that I'll just put my black jeans on from the other day. There is no way I'm wearing a skirt" Holden put her black jeans on and put the white button-up shirt on and the jacket without tucking in the shirt. "Alright this is how I'm gonna wear this and if they don't like it too bad" Holden walked out of her room putting her grey, vans sneakers on that she had one when she arrived.

The two arrived in the large room. They were the first ones there.

"Are we early?" Yui asked.

"Either that or no one is coming" Holden replied with an unenthusiastic tone.

"Yui" someone called out.

"Balder you're here" Yui turned to smile at balder. "Balder this is Holden"

"Hi Holden" Balder walked up to the girls and tripped.

"Are you ok?" Holden asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I'm glad you came" Yui said.

"I'm really excited. This is my first time attending school"

"Really?" Yui said.

"Good morning fairy. Good morning Holden and Balder" Apollon waved from the doorway.

"Hi Apollon and Tsukuyomi"

The morning bell rang. "Looks like no one else is coming..." Yui looked down.

"So what is an entrance ceremony. I heard Zeus mention it but I have no idea what it is" Apollon said.

"Neither do I" Tsukuyomi said.

"Well it's when all the new students gather and promise to work hard and study together" Yui said.

"So a promise that can't be broken" Balder said.

"And if you break it, a horrible curse happens"

"Horrible curse happens" Tsukuyomi took notes.

"You don't need to take notes on this" Yui said.

"Don't need to take notes" he wrote down.

"It's just a gathering to celebrate the new school year" Holden said. "No death sentence or punishments if you break a promise. But if you break school rules you can get in trouble. But that's another story for another time"

"So it's not scary. That's good" Apollon said. "We should split up and convince everyone to come to the ceremony"

"Alright that sounds good" Yui agreed.

They all split up to talk everyone into going.

Yui and holden tried to talk the gods into attending school, they searched around the campus till Yui noticed Susanoo sitting by a tree in the courtyard. "There's Susanoo" Yui pointed out.

"Alright let's go over and talk to him" Holden headed for Susanoo. Yui followed.

"Uh Susanoo?" Yui called. "Uh..."

Holden tried not to laugh, but she couldn't suppress the urge. Susanoo stirred and opened his eyes to see Holden snickering and Yui with a confused look.

"Ugh. What do you want." Susanoo said dryly.

"Um th.. There's something on your face." Yui took out her phone and turned the camera on and handed it Susanoo. Someone had drawn on his face.

"You did this to me!?" He said angrily.

"No.. No we didn't do anything" Holden said covering her mouth trying to hide her smile.

"Ha. Got ya!" Loki jumped down off a branch from the tree Susanoo was leaning against.

"Why you..." Susanoo looked mad. Loki took off laughing. "Come back here bastard!" Susanoo took off after Loki.

"Well that was a bust..." Holden sighed.

"Don't worry Holden. I'm sure we'll find the others and convince them to attend school" Yui said cheerfully.

"You sure are positive about things" Holden gave a small grin to Yui. The two continued to walk around the campus. "This kinda reminds me of my school back at home"

"Really? How so?" Yui questioned.

"Well we have a big court year in the middle of our campus with a garden and picnic area. But we don't have to wear a school uniform" Holden said as she tugged on her school jacket.

"Wow. I've always had to wear a uniform"

"This would be my first time having to wear one" Holden smiled. "Though I don't really like it, but hey. It beats having to decide what to wear everyday. It's already planned out" the two turned a corner in the schools large courtyard.

"Hey its Hades"

"Huh?" Holden turned to see hades standing at the bottom of some stairs.

"I already said to stay away" Hades turned and started to walk off.

"So... I'll take that as a 'no' then" Holden said as she continued walking past the stairs. Yui still stood at the top of the stairs watching hades walk off. "Yui you coming?"

"Huh.. Oh yeah" Yui jogged to catch up with Holden. When Yui caught up, Holden was talking to Thor about coming to the entrance ceremony.

"If Loki isn't going, then I'm not going" Thor walked off towards the dorms.

"Aw... We couldn't convince anyone to go" Yui looked down at her feet. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Fairy! Holden!" Apollon called out. Yui and Holden turned to see the guys with Dionysus.

"Hello Holden" Dionysus said.

"Oh hey Dionysus" Holden smiled.

"Huh?" Yui looked confused.

"I met him when I first arrived" Holden said. "Yui this is Dionysus. Dionysus this is Yui"

"Apollon insisted that I'd go to the entrance ceremony. So you can count me in" Dionysus said.

"Come on there's no time left. We have to go set up for the ceremony now" balder said. The six of them left for the ceremony hall to being the set up. They swept the floors, put out the chairs, hung the tapestries, and set up the podium.

"Alright. Everything is finally done" Holden said.

"And in good timing too because the entrance ceremony is gonna start in five minutes." Apollon added on.

"The ceremony will now begin. I will read the new students names. Yui Kusanagi" Thoth said.

"Here" Yui called.

"Apollon Agana Belea" Thoth said.

"Here" Apollon replied.

"Hades Aidoneus" Thoth said. There was no reply. "Susanoo Totsuka" Thoth waited, but again, there was no reply. "Both absent" He continued. "Tsukito Totsuka"

"Here" Tsukito replied.

"Balder Hringhorni" Thoth said.

"Here" Balder said happily.

"Loki Laevatein" Thoth waited. "Thor Megingjard" There were no replies. "Absent... Dionysus Thyrsos"

"Here" Dionysus replied.

"Holden Skyler" Thoth said.

"Here" Holden replied.

"Will Apollon, student representative, come to the front please" Thoth said. Apollon walked to the front to give his speech.

"We the students will do our best. We will study and understand humans." Apollon turned to face the student body. "Let's promise to give it our best shot!" Everyone started to cheer and clap.

People started to leave the ceremony hall. "I can't wait to start classes. It will be so much fun." Apollon said as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Balder and Dionysus.

"Yeah it will be so much fun" Yui said.

Apollon laughed excitedly, "Oh I just can't wait!"

"Well we'll see you tomorrow." Holden waved to the guys.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Yui added as she waved 'bye' to the guys.

Holden and Yui walked back to their room. "Today was a long day... And I feel like tomorrow will be longer." Holden said as she opened the door to their room and walked in.

"Yes, but I think tomorrow will be a good day." Yui sighed. "I just wish we got everyone to join today."

Holden started to head for her room. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll come around." Holden let out a yawn. "Eventually... Well Goodnight."

"Good night Holden." Yui turned off the lights in the main room before heading to her own room for the night.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it. Please review and follow/fav this story if ya liked it. I hope to get the next chapter up in about three weeks.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
